Honor Me with a Dance?
by A.H. Nox
Summary: Roy has returned to Master Hawkeye to learn the secrets of Flame Alchemy, but the old man refuses. While he's there, Riza has her senior dance, but has no intention of attending. Well, then someone asked to be her date. RoyAi, fluff, Pre-Manga/Anime, TWOSHOT, T for cursing
1. Prom?

**A/N:** So after my angsty fic, I decided to write a bit more fluffy one. It's slightly a prequel to "An Almost Romance" but not quite. You don't have to read that to get this, but there is a slight inside joke...slight. I don't expect anyone to catch it. Plus, I thought of this when it was time for Prom. Except, I have no clue how canon this is going to be. and I like being very canon. So I apologize if this is OOC. And don't expect too much. It'll still be a fluffy angst. If that's possible. Ah, just read it.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN! Who doesn't WISH they did though.

* * *

**Prom?**

"Father, I'm home."

Roy recognized that voice. It belonged to the Master's daughter. The last he had seen her was when he still an adolescent, learning the basics of alchemy under her father. He had to admit. He had found it a bit uncomfortable to spend time with her. She didn't have much confidence as a child so their conversations were always short. However, he did like it when she talked.

He had cut his lessons short to enlist in the State Military Academy. It had been a couple years and now he was a soldier. The reason he had come back was to learn the secrets of Flame Alchemy, but Master Hawkeye refused to tell him anything.

"Hello. It's been a while."Roy emerged from the Master Hawkeye's library. He had been given permission to read through as many books as he desired. As he had expected, he hadn't found anything useful yet.

"I'm Roy Mustang. I was your father's pupil when we were younger. May we speak?" Roy found it difficult to speak informally towards the Master's daughter. Considering how they use to play together as children, he found it even stranger.

"Hello, Roy. It really had been a while." The blonde took off her shoes and greeted the guest. "If you follow me, we can converse in the dining room. Do you want anything to drink?" Walking past the dark haired male, she walked through the living room into the kitchen. She leaned her bag against the cabinets in the kitchen. Reaching into the cupboard, she pulled out a pot and started boiling the water.

"We have tea and coffee if you want something warm to drink. Of course, we always have water." Riza didn't turn once to face the older male. However, his eye kept glancing to where she stood. She really had grown up. Though she was finishing up her year in senior high, he could definitely see the young woman emerging from the teenager's body. Her hair was short like it had been before. However, now it made her look more reserved.

"Tea, if you please," replied Roy. Hesitating, he decided to sit down at the dining table. She came out promptly with a tray carrying a hot tea pot and two matching porcelain cups. Setting the pot in front of Roy, she poured a generous amount in both cup before placing one in front of the soldier. She presented a small dish with sugar and a small pitcher with milk inside. She sat across from the dark eyed male. He took a sip from his drink before looking Riza in the the eye.

"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked, fiddling with her cup.

"Yes. I don't know if your father has told you anything, but I've come back to learn about Flame Alchemy from your father. However, he refuses to tell me anything. I was wondering if you could-"

"No," Riza cut him off short. "I'm sorry. I am unable to do anything to change his mind." Riza looked down at her reflection in the drink.

"You haven't even spoken with him. I'm sure he'd be willing to listen to what you have to say." Roy pleaded with the younger Hawkeye. Her hands tightened around her cup.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and looked up to capture Roy's eyes in her own. Roy saw the desperation and nodded in acknowledgement. Even as a child, Riza and her father weren't on the best of terms. It was one of the things Roy picked up on when he stayed with them as a student. She took a drink from her tea.

"I see. Thank you. I guess I'll keep trying to convince him to teach me." And in silence they continued to drink their tea until the pot was empty. Without a word, Riza cleared the table, and Roy left the room to go back to the library. As she washed the dishes, she kept getting lost in thought.

The Roy she had known before had changed. He wasn't as aloof as she had remembered. She assumed it was the Academy. It did hold vigorous training and strict regulations. The way he held himself was more trained and his mannerism was more of a gentlemen than a man in his early twenties. She smiled inwardly. She could definitely see the man emerging from the adolescent boy she remembered as a child.

* * *

"So he _finally_ asked me to the dance. I was getting worried that he wasn't going to ask me." A unfamiliar voice drifted up the open window. Roy was in the attic today looking through the books that were stored away. He hadn't found anything yet, and it had been a week. He was determined to learn Flame Alchemy to benefit his country.

"Of course he would ask you, Ellie. He's been your boyfriend for over a year now." That voice was familiar. Roy took a peek out the window and nodded to himself. It was Riza and her friends from school. Well, it was just two other girls. From what he could see, one of the girls had dark brown hair and the other was a platinum blonde. Smiling at their youth, he resumed pulling books out of chests and boxes. A different voice spoke up.

"What are you going to do, Riza?"

"What do you mean, Sandra?" The other girls sighed loudly enough for Roy to hear in response to Riza.

"The dance, silly! If you really don't have anyone to go with, you can always join me and Roger." Sandra spoke up, giggling.

"I wasn't planning on going." Riza didn't show much emotion in her words. It was hard to determine whether or not she was disappointed or relieved.

"Are you just not going cause a boy didn't ask you? Riza, we keep telling you. You don't need some stupid guy to ask you to go to the senior dance." This was Ellie. Though she emphasized 'stupid', anyone could tell that she was glad she had a solid date.

"No, Ellie. Plus, I don't have anything to wear, and both of you have wonderful dates. You can't spend all that time with me." Riza protested. Roy opened the first book in the pile. It was in a woman's handwriting. It was a diary. Closing it before he could catch any other words on the page, he put it back. He quickly looked through the rest and found that all the books in the first pile were diaries.

"Marriage?" Sandra squealed, making Roy jump and knock down a pile of books. Cursing under his breath, he gathered the books that were now scattered on the floor.

"Ellie, didn't you have plans to become a doctor?" Riza's voice held concern for her friend. Roy found himself emerged in the conversation.

"I did, but Hamish wants to travel around the country. I can't really study to be a doctor on the road now, can I?" Roy could practically hear the blushing smile in the girl's voice.

Riza couldn't understand. The girl was just worrying about how her boyfriend wasn't going to ask her to a dance. How could she know he was going to propose? But both her friends were now engaged in an excited conversation about wedding dresses and ceremonies.

"How about you, Riza? Any boy catch your eye?" Sandra brought the blonde back into the conversation.

"You know there aren't." Riza sighed. They had asked her multiple times already. Her friends were dying to hook her up with one of their lovers' friends. However, things just didn't go smoothly.

"How about that soldier that's staying in town? He seems to be coming in and out of your house." Sandra nudged the short haired girl. Riza blinked. Roy Mustang? Was he that eye-catching?

"I've seen him. Dark hair and eyes. Oooo. A man of little words type. I can tell. But of course, my Hamish is much better suited to me." Ellie giggled to herself. Roy's eyebrow rose. This was interesting. It was one thing to have girls flirt with him and another to listen in as they were talking about him.

"He's just a student studying under my father. Besides, I knew him when we were both young." Riza dismissed both her friends' anxious and hopeful looks. They really were getting desperate.

"Don't you want to get married, Riza?" Ellie had started to talk with a slight whine in her voice.

"Of course. I'll take my time getting to know the right guy," said Riza, "after I have taken care of all my responsibilities," she added.

"Yeah. Your father's been getting ill, hasn't he?" Sandra placed a hand on her friend's arm.

"Yeah," Riza simply replied. "Actually, I have to check in on him. I could bring out some drink on my way back. Do either of you want anything?" Riza stood up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt. Her friends smiled gratefully.

"I think some water should do plenty." Sandra thanked their friend. Riza nodded and entered the house. Roy decided to return to his job when he heard Ellie talking about Riza.

"She really need to get out more if she wants to even have that special person to bond with in the future." Ellie sighed.

"I know, but even then..." Sandra didn't dare to continue.

"I know what you're thinking. It's the hair and her outfits. She dresses so maturely, and it's so unappealing. Plus, her short hair doesn't do much to compliment her face. She's really pretty and her eyes matches gorgeously to her hair." Ellie leaned against Sandra. "I just don't understand her sometimes, Sandra."

"She's different from you Ellie. We can't all be super confident in ourselves." Sandra smiled softly and ran her fingers through her friend's hair. Roy was a bit hurt by the girls' words. He knew that women liked to talk, but he hadn't expected them to do so as soon as Riza left. He closed the book he had opened; his focus was gone. He couldn't really call Riza his childhood friend, but they did live together in the time he was an apprentice to her father. Though they weren't as close as siblings, they had a mutual understanding of each other. They took care of each other.

It offended him that her friends were gossiping behind her back. He exited the attic and made his way to the ground level. He ran into Riza as she was carrying glasses of water to her friends. She really did have nice eyes. They exchanged a short hello and went on their ways. It was hard to look at her for long. As the front door opened, he could hear the girls thanking her. It slightly sickened him.

* * *

Roy hadn't given up. Another week and a half had past and Master Hawkeye didn't budge a bit. And Roy was getting anxious. Not only was he being stubborn, but his condition was taking a turn for the worse. Roy was worried for his teacher's health, but also that he would die before relaying the valuable research of Flame Alchemy.

"Master, please! Teach me the-"

"When I told you no on the first day, I meant it. You're too young and naive. Flame Alchemy is a knowledge you plan on using for the military, isn't it?" The older gentleman laid in bed, a unnerving pallor resided on his face.

"But sir, alchemy is for the people and the military protects the people," Roy tried to reason with his teacher, but the ill teacher started to cough violently. Riza burst in and had warm water ready in a bowl. She also carried medication for her father.

Roy watched as the young Riza tend to her father, but she didn't speak at all. He always knew that the two of them had a rocky relationship. However, it seemed to have worsened.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll give you some time to rest, and please think about reconsidering." Roy excused himself from the room and stopped by the bathroom. Washing his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw what he always saw. A soldier for the country. An alchemist for the people. And just simple Roy. Then he remembered the girls from the weeks before. He didn't realize that his dark hair and eyes gave him a look of mystery. He then tried to smile. He thought it made him look more like a child. Sighing, he exited the bathroom and noticed that Riza was exiting her father's bedroom.

"Is he alright? I didn't mean to pressure him," said Roy when he approached the blonde.

"He's asleep now. When you talk about the military protecting the people, do you mean to use alchemy to protect the people of Amestris as well?" Riza asked, her gaze didn't leave the floor.

Roy looked at the blonde girl in surprise. She had never taken so much interest in the topic ever since he got back. As children, he always used to show off what he learned that day to her. Though she lived with the Master, she always showed great enthusiasm. That was another thing that had changed since his return. She seemed more reclusive than he remembered. She was a senior in high school now. A lot of years had passed, and he guessed that they had taken a toll, especially with her father's illness.

"'Be Thou for the People' is what the Alchemists say, and I plan to do just that. With the border wars escalating as they are, I need to do my part in this battle." He clenched his fists. He was wasting precious time here. Though he got some time of leave, if he went back with nothing, then he would look like a fool. And nothing would have been gained for the country's protection.

Riza stared at the dark haired male, processing what she heard. Sort of dazing off into space, she nodded and walked away. Watching her walk away, he had a thought.

"Riza!"

She turned.

"A little birdie told me about your senior dance."

She looked at him bewildered. For an instant, he thought it was nice to see emotions on her face. It livened up her whole demeanor; Roy found it almost attractive. Almost.

"I'm not going. I have to watch over my father." She didn't let him finish. She knew where the whole conversation was headed, and she didn't want it.

"Riza, Riza! It's just one night. I'm sure Master won't hate you if you step out for a bit. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Enjoy it." Roy ruffled her hair. Blushing a bit as she fixed her hair, Riza sighed a bit.

"I don't have a dress. Or a date." She whispered. It didn't matter what, but she wanted some excuse to get her out of this. Roy gave her a skeptical look. That was supposed to be convincing?

"Riza, be my date to the dance." Roy took one of her hands and bowed. "If you could honor me by letting me take you to the dance." Riza started to smile and shake her head slightly in amusement. "When is it?" Roy stood back up and released her hand.

"Tomorrow night," she informed.

"So soon. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. We'll give them a huge shock tomorrow. How about it, Miss Partner-in-Crime?" Roy winked. She rolled her eyes at him but he could see the smile in them. After giving a quick nod, she walked past him and entered the kitchen. Then she poked her head around the corner.

"I don't want to show too much skin so please something that covers my back and is not too low of a cut." Riza bowed her head in gratitude and smiled slightly before disappearing.

_Ah shit. She should smile more often._ Roy stood in the hall blushing. _Okay. I can't disappoint her now._

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to end it right here for now. It'll be a two shot. How do you guys like it so far?


	2. Prom

**A/N:** this is the final chapter. the cover art was not done by me. her tumblr is riza-hawkeye. Hopefully this is fluffy to you guys, cause it was fluffy for me. HAVE FUN! The dresses the girls wear can be found here: [the-naughtier-one-hikaru. tumblr dotcom private/56487098548/ tumblr_mqiz7qx7c71s27lnl]

* * *

**Prom**

The night had come. Riza was all washed up and waiting in her room. Roy was going to stop by to give her the dress he had bought for this occasion. She didn't hold much hope though. However, she waited. Her father knew that she was going to be out for the night and didn't say a word about it. She was still concerned.

There was a knock on the door, and she hesitantly opened it. Roy was standing there all dress up and her dress in hand. His whole face was lighten up in glee as he ushered her into her room and threw the dress in with her.

"Hurry up and get into that and we'll leave. I'll be driving." Roy informed from the other side of the door.

_It has a turtle neck and the back is completely covered._ Riza sighed a breath of relief. Although she had mentioned her preferences for the dress, she hadn't been sure whether or not he would comply. Apparently he had enough sense to do so. Putting on the dress, she took a deep breath before emerging from the room. Roy was waiting by the door and straightened up when he heard the door open. He took one took at the blonde and smiled largely. With a flash of pride in his eyes, he offered his arm to her. Riza cast her gaze downwards.

This was more embarrassing than she though it'd be. Hooking her hand in the crease of his arm, Roy walked her to the car and helped her in. He went around and started the car and drove to the school. It seemed like the whole senior class was present, or at least the majority of them. As the car pulled up onto the lawn, Riza started to wring her fingers. She was beyond nervous. She had never dressed up like this before and although the dress was beautiful, she wasn't as confident in her own looks.

A hand rest on hers.

"Hey, Riza. You look great, and it doesn't really matter what those people think, does it?" Roy grinned at the blonde who smiled nervously back. He got out of the car first and opened the door for the teacher's daughter. Offering his arm again, he walked her through the door.

Many heads turned and froze that night.

Riza was wearing a beige colored floor length dress that had three quarter sleeves. Only the sleeves were made out of see through material. The dress had a collar neck that only crept up and covered an inch of her neck. Around her waist, the dress adorned a black silk sash. Around her neck and down to her chest area, black flowered lace decorated the dress. The same designed flowed into the skirt from the black sash. Although she had no other accessories on, she was stunning.

The small collar neck helped make her face looks smaller and the contrasting black made her blonde hair stand out more. And since it is a dress, her figure was not hidden but rather accented.

It also helped that her escort was handsome as well. He went more casual than the other males at the party. He wore a white button down shirt underneath a military style jacket with gold buttons. He wore black dress pants, and his hair was combed back for the event.

"Riza!" Ellie shouted from across the room. She can dashing over in a sleeveless blue gown. It flowed to the ground and diamonds studded the majority of the torso. Her brown hair was curled so it cascaded over her shoulders.

"Glad you could make it." Sandra walked up to the other girls and placed her hand on Riza's arm. She was dressed in a less flashy manner. He dress didn't expand out as much as Ellie's dress when she moved. It was more of a lavender and it had a beaded cap sleeve. Sandra's blonde hair was wrapped around her head in a braid.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Ellie grabbed the dolled up Riza's hand. Riza stumbled over her words.

"I d-didn't know I was coming until yesterday."

"And you ended up coming with him." Ellie gave Riza a side glance, teasing her. Laughing happily, Ellie encased both Riza and Sandra in a tight hug. "I'm so glad that we're all here! And we look absolutely gorgeous!" Sandra laughed along and Riza smiled peacefully. She looked over her shoulder and saw Roy talking with her friends' boyfriends. Feeling grateful, she reminded herself to thank the soldier later.

"Let's go dance!" Ellie exclaimed to the two blondes and flitted over to grab her boyfriend to go dance. Sandra was met by her boyfriend and they were off.

A tap came at her shoulder.

"Oh no, I can't dance." She shook her head as she turned to face her escort. But it wasn't Roy. Rather, it was another senior boy.

"Please don't say that. I'll be more than happy to teach you." The man offered his hand to her. When she started to shy away, another boy joined the two.

"Miss, if this guy's bothering you, I'd be honored to show you to the refreshments." And after that, more and more of the partner-less seniors started to flock Riza.

"Boys. You're overwhelming her. Riza, let's go dance." Roy spoke above the group and made his way to where Riza cowered terrified. She nodded quickly and took the older man's hand. Being lead away, she heard the grumbling of many males.

After they were on the dance floor, Roy started to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Riza hissed in his direction, eyes still darting at the spectators on the sidelines.

"Excuse me. Don't be offended. I just thought it was unusual to see you flustered as you were before I came to rescue you." Roy led Riza simply around the dance floor with no exact destination. Just going.

"Well, I have my share of weaknesses." Riza looked away from the dark haired man. Roy smiled to himself as he gripped Riza closer.

"Now don't pout." He teased. Riza refused to acknowledge such naive rebuttal. "Riza..." He lifted her chin up so their eyes met. "Are you having a good time?" He was worried about her health. He had forgotten about her relationship with her father, but returning to the house again, he realized how worse it got. She didn't seem her age nor did she hold the youth of a high school senior. He wanted the other to enjoy herself a bit more. Enjoy her life instead of trying to better another's life. He wanted her to take a break.

Turning slightly red, she nodded. "It's nice being out like this." She murmured. The two of them stopped dancing for a bit, and Riza sat down. Tired from being in dress shoes for too long, Riza rested as Roy offered to grab refreshments.

Although she had her hands folded on her lap, her gaze wasn't down but rather at her escort. He was too kind to do this for her. She knew what he was up to, and she was grateful. She was feeling better, mentally and emotionally. Self esteem did rise significantly but the constant worry about her father was lost in the dim party room. A feeling of relaxation washed over her, and she cherished the moment.

Roy really was too generous to buy a dress and escort her to a dance. He still had not convinced teacher about Flame Alchemy. Riza lightly placed her hand on her own shoulder, slightly touching her back. Her body tensed at memories brought up, and she covered her mouth in grimace. With her breath becoming shallow, Riza tried to calm herself down before Roy returned.

Luckily, when the blonde looked up, he was swamped with girls asking him for a single dance. By the looks of it, it almost looked as though he was flirting with every single one of them. Once again she was reminded of Roy's appeal. He was military man, and what person did not look good in uniform? Not to mention, he was still very young and intelligent. He also had looks. When he smiled genuinely he seemed almost childish, but other expressions illustrated the man in him. Something all women were attracted to.

Riza's face started to feel hot. Watching the dark haired alchemist longer, she felt a wave of pride. None of these girls knew the soldier as she did. She was connected to the man in a way that would be envied. Smiling to herself, she averted her gaze from the man surrounded by girls. Another man, who had spotted Riza, came over and took a hand. Kissing the back of it, the gentleman asked for a dance. Flustered by the gesture, all the blonde could do was open and close her mouth.

"I apologize. Is that man your lover?" The gentleman withdrew. Although he fancied Riza, he wasn't going to take her from another man. Riza shook her head.

"N-No. He's just a pupil of my father," she replied promptly. The man smiled and helped the woman to her feet.

"Then shall we dance?" The man slowly led her to the dance floor. She didn't know why this was any different from when the other seniors asked for a dance. It might have been because this man wasn't in a mob. And that this man was more mature than those drooling seniors boys. Whatever the reason, Riza started to dance with this man. The made their way around the dance floor, one hand gently touching, Riza's hand on his shoulder, his hand on her shoulder blade.

"May I ask for your name? Mine is Richard."

"Riza." She mumbled but he heard her.

"Well then Miss Riza, how about I talk you out for a simple meal and nothing more? Would that be okay with you?" Richard leaned over to whisper in her ear. Feeling uncomfortable, Riza wanted to move away from the man she was dancing with.

"Excuse me." A hand grabbed Richard's shoulder. "If you could please turn over my date." Roy looked slightly irked as he held out his hand to Riza.

"I see. Thank you for the dance." Richard gave a knowing smirk to Roy and kissed her hand before giving her over.

"Thank you." Roy responded curtly before whisking the blonde off to the other side of the room. Riza was confused. What had just happened?

"Are you okay? That man didn't do anything strange?" Roy sat Riza down just in case she did feel bad. But nothing was wrong. She nodded her head confidently.

"He was a gentleman about everything. Is something wrong?" She threw a look over her shoulder to look for Richard. Had there been something strange about him that she missed?

"No, nothing," said Roy. He sighed. Riza was giving his a no-nonsense look. "I was the one to take you out, and I'd like to be the one to take you home. I'd rather not have something happen to you that I could've prevented." The soldier confessed. The blonde smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks for caring so much. You should have kept entertaining those girls; I would have been fine with Richard." She looked down in embarrassment. What she didn't see what Roy's contorted face afterwards. Restructuring his face, it was presentable again.

"But those girls weren't as entertaining as you, Riza." Roy hesitantly touched the other's hands. She didn't look up; she couldn't.

"I think we should go home now. I'm getting a bit tired." Riza stood up and started to walk out the door. Roy caught up to her and stopped her.

"Riza. Are you angry with me?" Roy held onto her hand. She shook her head, and the soldier pulled her in. "Tell me what the matter is." She shook her head again.

Smiling softly, he turned her around and gazed at her bright red face.

"It's really n-nothing." She tried to pull away to hide her face. But this type of teasing was too much fun for Roy. It was a side of this girl he never saw but wished he did more often. He wanted to see her blushing and flustered. And he wanted to be the cause of it.

A shock ran through the male. He stared at the yellow of her hair and the brown of her eyes. Was she always this gorgeous? He had realized that she was grown up significantly, but he was starting to feel attracted to his master's daughter.

Unknowingly, he reached for her cheek and caressed it. Bending down, he pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't lie to me Riza Hawkeye." Then he brought his lips to meet hers. A startled gasp came from the blonde, and Roy felt guilt immediately. "I'm sorry. Was that too sudden?"

"Um...n-no...that's not it." Riza hid her face by resting her head on Roy's chest and looking down. He caressed the back of her neck and hugged her.

"Good. I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was comfortable. It was warm. It was peaceful. But it didn't last forever.

* * *

That night was the end of a lot of things.

It was the end of a simple childhood relationship.

It was also the end of Master Hawkeye's life.

It was the end of Roy's search for the secret of Flame Alchemy.

It was the end of Roy's stay in the town; he left for the academy shortly.

It was the end of the budding relationship between the two.

However it was a start of many things as well.

Obviously, it was the start of a new relationship of utter trust and faith. A relationship that exceeded one with a lover.

* * *

**A/N:** Argh. This was too difficult to write. Cause it's hard to set it up so that they kiss. I mean really...I know Riza must be really different from the canon. But if you think about it, this was before she enlisted in the war effort. So she's still as innocent as they come. She's just a high school student. Roy's being a total gentleman for once. I guess he really wanted the night to go well for Riza.

Personally, the dance scene was a bit awk. But it ended well so...whatever I guess. How did you guys like it?


End file.
